


Going Away

by babybrotherdean



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy thing I unearthed going through my writing tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Away

“You’re going away?” Tamaki sounds entirely too upset with the news, but Haruhi feels like she shouldn’t actually be surprised by the behaviour at this point. “For how long? How far? Why?”

She rolls her eyes and tries to convince herself that finding new friends would definitely be too difficult. “For the long weekend. It’s a couple hours from here, and I’m visiting my grandparents. It’s really not that big a deal.”

“But we could’ve done something this weekend!” He looks devastated the same way he did when Haruhi let it slip that she’d never tried fancy sushi, and it’s more than a little amusing. “Like… gone to the commoner’s market! Or the beach!”

“I don’t get to see them often, and my dad wanted to go now.” Haruhi shrugs. “So I’m going. You’re probably going to call me anyways, so it’ll be like you’re there.”

Then Tamaki’s pouting, of all things, though she’s sure he’d deny it if she pointed it out. “What if you’re too busy with someone else?” he grumbles, crossing his arms and giving a dramatic huff of air.

It takes a moment, but then Haruhi raises her eyebrows. “Wait a minute,” she says slowly. “Are you jealous?”

“No!” Tamaki’s quick to insist, shaking his head. “That would mean that I had… some kind of competition for you, which isn’t true. At all.”

She can’t help the small smile that grows on her face, and without thinking about it too hard, she leans in to give Tamaki a kiss on the cheek. “You can call me, okay? I won’t even ignore it. And I’ll be back on Monday.”

Tamaki doesn’t really seem to be functioning at the moment- his face is reddening and he looks more than a little caught off-guard- so Haruhi smiles one more time and waves before turning away. “I’ll see you later, senpai!”

Needless to say, she spends most of her weekend on the phone.


End file.
